


Long Run

by TNTXCXL



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: Sequel To 'What People Do For Love!'Long Run, Is A Toxic Relationship Between Two People..The Couple Go Through Troublesome, And Heartbreaks ..There will be a lot of Tears, HeartBreaks, Cheating, Pain and Etc.. But They still stuck together through it all that cause baby they in it for the long run.Lucious feels like He was less of a man after He had his wife save him, So He went after the one and only Damon Cross Once Again Which Lead His Wife Getting In Some Trouble.What Will The Head Lyon and The Cubs do to Save their Lyoness?, Find Out On Long Run."Baby Girl, I wanna be the man you smile at, laugh with, even cry to..Cause Baby Girl We finna be in this for the long run."Published: 1/13/21
Relationships: Andre Lyon/Rhonda Lyon, Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon, Kai Givens/Jamal Lyon, Tiana Brown/Hakeem Lyon
Kudos: 1





	1. 1 | Everybody's Not Perfect.

**"Everybody's Not Perfect."**  
————————————————————————  
 _Go Read 'What People Do For Love'_  
 _before reading This._  
 _If you have already.._  
 _Continue._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**7 Months Later.**

Jamal sighed, hearing His Mother and Father bickering once again You would've thought that was the end?...Nope.

The Queen and King have been bickering none stop since everything went down, Jamal thought soon as His Father came back everything would be peaceful..No.

For Jamal everything was perfect but as for Everyone else, Everything's going down hill.

Tiana and Hakeem has been going at it back and forth..Andres having mental breakdowns again.

Even Worse Their father has been finding a way to fight anything and anyone.

Jamal thinks It's because He feels less of a man, Or He couldn't fight back after everything went down.

Jamal didn't know Why He wanted to?, Mom handle it for him..— "That's probably Why, He couldn't handle it hisself..He had his woman to." Andre said as They sat in Jamal's apartment,

"That's How I felt when I got kidnapped, I had my mom handle it." Hakeem admitted

"I felt like a bitch, Cause they took me as One."Hakeem told them, "But Dad knows He's the Lyon?, Plus Dad's let mom save him from shit like this before?..Like..Claudia?" Jamal asked, confused. "Or Maybe Cause Mom has been treating him like a bitch since The Whole Bomb." Hakeem said, making Jamal eyebrows kiss.

"Yeah, Like He was her puppy." Andre said making Jamal looked at them before curling up his lip and shaking his head. "Don't do my momma like that..No she hasn't." Jamal defended making Hakeem roll his eyes at him being a momma's boy.

"Cap! You remember when She found out about Kingsley?" He asked, raising his voice a little. "What about it?" Jamal asked him, "She kept telling him to shut up and He did!" Hakeem said. "Like A Little Bitch!" He snapped, making Jamal squint his eyes at him.

"Then He listens to her like a dog, She tells him not to do something He doesn't do it..She tells him to do something He does it." Andre adds making Jamal smile a little. "It's kinda cute though." Jamal cooed making his brothers look at him crazy.

"Y'all say she's treating him like a bitch, I say He's being a good husband." Jamal defended once again, "But you can't lie, at times they fight..Dad looks like He's about to cry at things She says." Andre told them, "Maybe He's soft?" Jamal asked, taking everybody back. "Dad? Soft?" Hakeem asked, before chuckling.

"The Man who killed his bestfriends and went to their funerals like He didn't do it?" Andre said, with a brow.

"And cried," Hakeem added, "Mayne if I was them I would've came up from the dead and beat his ass Like He had to audacity to cry after killing me." Jamal said making them all burst out into laughs. "I'm deadass!" Jamal barked, making his brother laugh even more.

"Mayne that mans a beast." Andre said after their laughs Lowered down. "More like the Devil." Jamal mumbled making Hakeem turn to him. "Jamal, You're just like him." Hakeem said making Jamal cut his eyes at him. "Don't do that." Jamal spat, Keem raised a brow. "What?" He asked, confused. "Compare me to him." Jamal said looking him up and down in disgust.

Hakeem rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Speaking of the Devil You Know Where Hes been?, Haven't seen him in a minute." Andre asked, "Let's invite him over." Hakeem said making the boys snap their heads at him "Your Father?" Andre asked, Hakeem nodded. "The Nigga who's fighting everyone, I think not." Jamal said making Andre laugh as He leaned back in his seat, Hakeem rolled his eyes pulling out his phone.

Jamal was taken back by his brothers face making him laugh as Hakeem stared at his phone making sure He seen it right.

"What?" Jamal asked, trying to hold in his laugh. "He texted back with a simple No." Hakeem said in disbelief making his brothers laugh.

 **The Devil** 👹

Hey Dad, We wanted to have a boys night can you come over?  
 **Sent 4:20**

No.  
 **Sent 5:00**

"Then He had to audacity to text 30 minutes later." Andre laughed, "Yo daddy a trip Mayne!" Jamal laughed on the urge of tears, making Hakeem frown.

"Fuck His BitchAss Anyways." Hakeem snapped, throwing his phone down before taking some chips. "Aw, You Mad?" Jamal teased, "Shut Up." Hakeem spat making his older brothers laugh, He rolled his eyes before joining in.

————————————————————————

Lucious wasn't happy that Damon was still alive, nor that He had the painting that was supposed to show their enduring love for eachother.

He didn't feel right keeping It, But It was for him and His Lioness.

He hummed, as He bought the last bit of whiskey in his glass to his lips.

He still couldn't figure out How The Hell He got it in first place?, Cookie didn't give it to him..Right?

"How the hell did He got that painting?" Lucious asked hisself before hearing his Office door open, It was one face He wasn't too happy to see. "Why you still up _Grandpa_ , ain't it past yo bedtime?" Cookie asked, jokingly.

Lucious kept a serious face, Cookie rose a brow Before noticing what He was staring at, Cookie let out a groan "Come On Mayne You still on that?" Cookie asked fully entering his office, Lucious just stared at her before staring at the painting.

"How Did He Get It?" He asked, more to her then himself. "Man Just be Happy we got it back." She said making Lucious let out a frustrated sigh.

"How Am I supposed to be happy that we got it back, When It was in that son of a bitches hands?" Cookie stared at her husband, He was being dramatic and stubborn.

Lucious stared at the Painting, A Memory coming in.

**Three Years Ago,**

_"If you peek ima come back into yo new life-" Lucious started to say before He was cut off, "Dont make me hit a wall." Cookie said as She covered her eyes making Lucious chuckle._

_"No! Turn Turn." He laughed as They almost ran into a wall, Cookie let out a scream as Lucious laughs echoed the room. "Stop." She snapped making him laugh._

_"Okay 5 more steps." He told her, "5..4..3..2..1." He counted as They walked in, Cookie stood there confused as He turned her to face the wall._

_"Okay Can I see?" She asked, "Okay Wait! On 3." He told her, "1..2..-3!" She yelled uncovering her eyes, cutting him off. "3." Lucious said as Cookie gasped at what She seen._

_"Is that a Derek Adams?" Cookie asked, turning to her husband Lucious grinned wide before Cookie started slowly walking towards it._

_"Lucious, It's amazing!" She squealed, making Lucious grin even more. "But we can't afford this." She said turning to her husband, Lucious stepped towards her and let out a breath. "This portrait is..my bet.." He trailed as He bought up his hand. "on us." Lucious told her making Her smile, their hands intertwined together. "It's me and you, kid." He said before bringing her towards his chest. "Forever." He finished making her giggle._

_She cupped his face "You're so sweet." She said caressing his cheek before pecking his lips._

"It's me and you, kid." He suddenly said making Cookie look at him. "Hm?" She questioned,

"What happened to that?," He asked looking up at her, She stared at him before shrugging.

"You ask me..You've been the one acting like asshole." Cookie said, "How have I been acting like an ass woman?" Lucious asked, raising his voice a little.

"How you've been a ass?, Man you've found ways to be mad at the littlest things!"Cookie snapped at her husband "Yesterday you snapped at Keem for no reason!" She snapped making Lucious glare at her, He ain't snap at that bitch for no reason.

"I ain't snap at that boy for no reason." Lucious snapped back, Cookie glared at her husband. "Whatchu yell at him for then?" She asked, shaking her head when She didn't get a response just a plain stare.

"Exactly! Lucious be fucking happy we got the painting!" She barked at him, She groaned knowing He wasn't gonna let it go. "Sleep in a guest room or something I ain't got time for you!" She barked, Lucious eyebrows furrowed as She walked out, Cookie chuckled cause She shole wasn't gonna sleep in one, She already knew..

He wasn't about to let this go anytime soon... "How the fuck did He get this painting?" He asked hisself once again, before pulling out his phone..He dialed Andre's number, He knew Thirsty wasn't gonna be any help If He worked for Damon Cross.

"Hello?" Andre asked Through the other end of the phone, "Son?" Lucious questioned, as He picked up his glass. "Yeah Pops, what's up?" Andre asked,

"Hey Son, I need your help on something."

————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_TBC_ **


	2. 2 | Playing With A Man's Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious and Cookie gets into a fight while Life Hits Lucious Hard, and Cookie finds herself in some trouble.

**Playing With A Man's Soul.**  
————————————————————————  
Andre stared at his father, skeptical about this whole situation..His dad just got steady from getting shot, Was He sure He wanted to go after this man again?

"Dad Are You Sure?" Andre questioned making Lucious raise a brow "I mean You just got back from last time.." Andre trailed making Lucious eyebrows furrow "Just Got Back?" He asked, with a brow added with a scoff "I waited 7 months and the bastard still kept playing with me like I'm some game!" Lucious snapped, hitting the desk Andre stared at him.

"I already know If we don't take him down now He'll try to take us down later." Lucious told him, Andre just nodded at his father.

"Ight Now What Did You Find?" Lucious asked, Andre turned the laptop towards his father.

"Yana Cross, 5'10..Mid 20's Damon's Oldest Daughter and only child." Andre told him, Lucious grinned wide.

Andre stared at his father, still skeptical about everything..There was a sparkle in his father's eyes staring at this girl..and It wasn't a good Sparkle..What was His Father gonna do? "Dad What are your plans?" Andre questioned making Lucious look at him. "That's only for me to know." Lucious told him, with a grin. "Don't tell yo momma either boy," Lucious spat, taking that Idea right outta Andre's head.

"Ima be back by 11, don't wait up." With that Lucious stood up from his chair and walked out of his office.

Andre watched as his father exited and shook his head.  
________________________________  
Damon Cross grinned to hisself, Man He loved toying with that man's emotions.

Now If He really wanna to play with him, He could easily have empire or take his one and only.

But He didn't wanna hurt him that bad..Unless He made him to. "Sir." One Of His Goon's ran in, out of breath. "Yes?," Damon asked, wondering why He was so out of breath.

"Lyon's Outside The Door With Yana." He said making Damon's eyes darken..Now He really wants to play.

"Let them In." He demanded, raising in his voice making the goon run off.

Lucious came in with his goons behind him. "Now Listen Here's what we're gonna do."Lucious started making Damon look at him.

"Quit messing with me and my family," Lucious trailed, before turning to Yana whom standing outside the door..He grinned to hisself.

"or We'll have some fun with your princess, I'm sure She'll like this so called grandpa dick." He said with a grin turning back to Damon, added with a wink at the end..truthfully He wasn't finna do nothing to Yana He wasn't that Evil.

But He seen Cross's temper rise knowing He hit a button.

Lucious tilted his head when He didn't get an answer, Damon already knew that look so He stood up with a quickness.

"Ight Ight, I'll lay down for a minute." Damon said, making Lucious stare at him "Not for a minute, Take a long good ass break before you can't no more." Lucious threatened, before turning around.

"Wait Lyon!" Damon yelled, stopping Lucious before He could walk out..Lucious turned to face him. "Before you go..How's the leg?" He asked making Lucious chuckle before turning to him, then a goon.

One of Lucious's goons shot Damon in the leg making him grab it. "How's Yours?" Lucious asked, grinning to hisself.

Damon let out a loud painful screech, Lucious chuckled walking out.

When He did He seen Yana, He gave her a hug before kissing her on the cheek. "Thank You BabyGirl." He said, before pulling away.

"You're welcome." She smiled as Lucious walked away, Already pulled into them Green Hazel eyes.  
________________________________

Soon as Lucious came home, He pulled off his Jacket with a grin on his face Ready to hop in the bed with his wife.

Then It Hit Him..Cook's making him sleep in the guest room's, But This is His House.

But He also knows his Cookie Monster will go on his ass, If He got in the bed with her.

So He wasn't even finna take that chance, He shook his head going to the kitchen.

When He did, He flipped on the light only to see his Wife Sitting there with his favorites..IceCream And Chips.

He grinned to hisself as He strolled over to her, "Hey Beautiful." He huskily said kissing her cheek making Cookie turn to him. "Where you been?" She asked as Lucious got a spoon and his own box of ice cream before sitting next to him.

"Out.." Lucious trailed making Cookie glare at him "With?" Cookie asked, causing Lucious to stare at her. "Lucious don't lie to me." She demanded, She didn't wanna beat his ass for lying.

Lucious stared at her, He couldn't use the I was with Bunkie and Vernon line cause them son of a bitches dead..Damn He can't use Shyne either.

"I went to Visit Leah," Lucious lied, Cookie stared at him. "You went to visit Leah?" Cookie asked, Lucious nodded. "Your Mother?" She asked again making sure.

Lucious let out a frustrated sigh before He turned to her, "Yes." He told her, Cookie sucked her teeth. "Mayne quit lying, you went to Damon."

"If you already knew then why was you on a nigga's ass!" Lucius asked, upset . "I wanted to see if yo Dumbass would actually lie and you did!" She snapped, as upset as He was. "That's only because I knew you was gonna throw a fit!" He snapped back, Making Cookie roll her eyes and suck her teeth "The dumbest excuse I've heard from you in ages." She spat, making Lucious out a frustrated breath.

"Cook ion got time for this." He said, putting his hands up in surrender as He stood up starting to walk out "Walk out like you always do." She spoke, raising her voice making him turn "Like I always do?" Lucious asked, with a brow his face scrunched up, Cookie just stared at him. "Quit playing wimme Cook." He barked at her, his Philly accent coming out making Cookie stand.

"You the one playing with me fool!" She barked back, They went back and forth for hours until Lucious finally gave up, "Ight Fine! I'm leaving!" Lucious finally yelled, stopping Cookie's bickering. "Bye!" She said as He made his way to front door, He grabbed his jacket and left.

Slamming The Door hard when He did, She let out a sigh as She heard him start up the car and drive off..She could hear the tires screeching, He could Get in a car accident if He want to.

Cookie shook her head as She turned making her way upstairs.  
________________________________  
Cookie awoken, She looked around..Lucious still wasn't home yet, Did She care? A Little Bit.

But not enough to look high and low for the man, He wanted to play they were gonna play.

She yawned, getting up She needed something to eat.

She slid on her house shoes as She made her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen, not ready for WHO she seen. "Damon?" She asked, seeing a skinny darkskinned man cooking.

"Cookie have a seat..We need to talk." He said making Cookie's eyes widen..Now She was really worried about where that man was.  
————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** _TBC,_**  
 ** _First Chapter will be out on Wednesday (My Birthday_** 🥳 ** _)_**  
 ** _So Stay Toned and Be Ready cause you in for a ride!_**


	3. 3 | Fucking Up, Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious did something bad, real bad.

"Fucking Up, Literally."  
————————————————————————  
{don't play yet.}

Lucious awaken with a lingering headache, He groaned looking around.

Smiling a little when He felt a body clinging to him, The Smile quickly disappeared looking down..A Naked Yana was snuggled against him, Lucious stood up quick.

What the fuck did He Do?!, Last Thing He remembered was going to bar how He end up here?

"Fuck..Fuck..Fuck!" He whisper-shouted, hitting his fist in his palm before clinging his head, the headache coming back from his yelling..What Did He Just Do?!

"Lucious?.." A Soft voice spoke, as Their hands caressed his back, Lucious stepped away from her quick. "Uh—What Happened?" Lucious asked, Yana looked at him with a grin. "I think you already know." Yana told him, with a devilish grin like her fathers..Thats when He knew He fucked up, Cookie was gonna beat his ass!

"Yeah..This was a mistake." Lucious said putting on his clothes, "I'm sorry...Not sorry." Lucious spoke looking back at her as He reached for his keys.

"Come On Lu..Don't you want this young pussy?" Yana seducingly asked, Lucious stared at her..Closing his eyes before He spoke, He couldn't even remember her pussy..besides. "I already got some good pussy at home for me, Thank You But No Thank You." Lucious said, grabbing his keys and leaving, Yana had a pout on her lips when He Did.  
————————————————————————  
As Lucious drove home, All He could think about Cookie and How He messed up.

"I fucked up..!" He yelled, clenching the steering wheel as He drove home.

His Head still throbbing, What could make this damn even worse?! Suddenly His Phone rang, It was Teri..And There It was.

"Hello?" Lucious asked when He picked up the phone, "Andre had another breakdown." Teri told him, making Lucious do a U-Turn. "Ight I'm coming." Lucious told her hanging up, Lucious drove to Andre's and Teri's place..Kinda Glad That He didn't have to face Cookie at that second.  
————————————————————————  
"What Is It Damon?" Cookie asked, as Damon paced back and forth. "What does your husband have against me?" He asked, Cookies eyebrows kissed.

"What?" Cookie asked with a brow confused,"What..Does..He..Have..Against..Me!?" He repeated, more slowly making Cookie roll her eyes at him, Not responding making him uneasy.

"Fuck..! I should've taken that deal when I had the chance." He said, beginning to pace again, Cookies eyebrows narrowed, What fucking Deal?. "What Deal?" Cookie asked, "SHUT UP!" He yelled making Cookie glare at him,

He stared at her, for a hot second before pulling out his phone. "Yes...Yes, Have It Done By Tonight." He spoke, into the phone, Cookie glared at him as He spoke. "And Call Her, Tell her I'm in." Was All He said before hanging up, Cookie glared at him.

"What the fuck have you done?!" Cookie asked, raising her voice, getting upset. "Okay! Here's the plan.." He yelled, stepping to her. "Listen to me or..Your Sons and Grandchildren are done for!" He threatened, Cookie glared at him.

"It's one phone call away." He said, holding up his phone..She cursed at herself, What has this man done!?  
————————————————————————  
"Lucious!" Teri yelled, glad He was here as soon as He walked in, "Where Is He?" He questioned, "In The Back." She told him, Lucious nodded going towards the back.

"Dre?" He asked, raising a brow not getting a response..He heard crying in the bathroom, making him walk towards the bathroom.

He opened the door, only to see him son sitting in there with the shower water running, It hurt him to pieces If Hes being honest.

He opened the door, only to see him son sitting in there with the shower water running, It hurt him to pieces If Hes being honest  
Lucious slowly closed to the door, only to see Teri right behind him. "I don't think I can handle it anymore Lucious." She rushed out making Lucious raise a brow. "Why Not?" Lucious asked, "Cause Hes dangerous..and scary." She told him, Lucious glared at her.

"He told you He was dangerous when you met him, should've believed him." He said, and with that He walked away leaving Teri alone with her thoughts.

Lucious needed to see his wife, and most definitely He needed to talk to her about the whole Yana Thing.

He hopped in his car and drove home, as He was driving One Of His Songs He made for Cookie came on the radio, Making him sink deep in his thoughts.

'Dream On With You.' Played through the speakers, making him turn up the radio. {PLAY DREAM ON WITH YOU BY TERRENCE HOWARD.}

Memories of that night flashed through his head, His Family's smiles and laughter ringing through his head especially his wife's.

What happened to them?, They were so happy..Before Dre and that whole crash bomb bullshit happened.

He wondered, What would of happened If The Bomb never happened?, Would they still be happy?

Would they have traveled across the world like they promised?, Would have Dre took over empire?

Questions No One could answer, Everything was getting better and going good until His kidnapping.

He wanted to end them son of a bitches lives for making him look a bitch!, Right After He Came Back Home, He was over the news like crazy!

6 months ago.

"I'm Okay, Cooks." Lucious told her for the last time, as They strolled through the halls of the mansion, She nodded in response. "Well Ard..Ima go visit Mal, Call Me if you need me." She told him, Lucious nodded pecking her lips. "Love You." He said with a grin, One she returned. "Love you too." She spoke, with a bright smile, lighting up his whole world.

"And That Ass Of Yours." She grinned, slapping his ass before walking out.

He chuckled in response, shaking his head..That Woman.

As Soon as He heard the door closed, He made his way towards his office.

Lucious opened his office door, with a smile..He missed his office.

Lucious sighed as He sat in his chair, He closed his eyes with a smile plastered on his face..With silence Hes been needing, Without Cookie asking how He was 24/7 and His Boys on his tail, He needed this silence more then ever, He started to get comfortable before hearing his doors open making his eyes pop open, There goes the silence..

Thirsty and Andre walked in his office making him glare at them both, "What?" Lucious questioned, before Andre threw down some newspapers and Thirsty turned on the TV.

"Not So Tough Anymore, Huh Lyon? Lucious Lyon Back After 4 Months Saved By His Wife Cookie Lyon." The HeadLine Said, Lucious eyebrows narrowed before looking up at the TV.

"Saved by his own wife?, Couldn't be me." The Male reporter said making Lucious's eyebrows kiss. "Why Not?" A Female reporter asked, "My own wife saving me?, No Thank you, That's a bitch move..The Man wasn't strong enough to save himself!" He said, making Lucious lean back in his seat and glare at the TV, as Thirsty stared at him.

"Mrs. Cookie was strong enough to save her husband?, Yeah So That means they're ride or die." The Female reporter spoke, with a grin.

The Male Reporter rolled his eyes at her. "Fuck that shit! Ride or Die Or whatever I would never let my bitch save me from no kidnapping." The Male Reporter spoke making Lucious glare at the TV. "Especially one from her side pieces." He commented with a small chuckle, earning a couple of laughs making Lucious even more pissed.

"Turn It Off." Lucious demanded making his son turn to him. "Dad—Turn It Off Dre." He growled, demandingly making Andre feel like a kid again and turn it off with a quickness.

"They think I'm some game huh?" Lucious asked, staring into the distance making Dre turn to him as A Devilish grin came upon his father face, Andre and Thirsty knew that smile too well. "Dad—Nah, Dre Lets show them how we play." He said, cutting his son off.

And That's What He did, He showed them how He played and no news reporter in New York ever utter something bad about his name since.

But He still wasn't happy, He still felt like a bitch..How could He let his wife save him from someone He was trying to kill?

Even worse He got kidnapped by his fucking exes, some bitches!

He let a sigh leave his lips as He drove into his driveway, As soon as He did..He felt uneasy, Like Something was wrong.

He seen a black SUV, making his eyebrows kiss as He walked towards the mansion..Who the hell Did Cookie have over?!

He couldn't even utter the thought of it being a male..Geez a female either you don't know with that woman!

He opened the door, He was met with silence.

He rose a brow, looking around. "Cooks?" He asked, entering the house.

She had to be here, He started looking around but She popped up out of the blue.

"Cooks—Hey Babe, You hungry?, I'm in the food for a PHILLY cheesesteak." She said, putting emphasis on Philly hoping He'll catch on, Lucious eyebrows kissed.

"Damn, I'm hungry." Cookie said, still hoping the man would get it, Pointing her head to the kitchen. Lucious stared at her, raising a brow. "Damn Woman I get it!" He yelled, About to walk off before Cookie grabbed his arm, Making him finally get it.

They only bought up Philly for a code when Something was bad happening. He made a 'oh' face, She nodded..He pulled out his gun making her quickly shake her head. "No Fool!" Cookie snapped making him glare at her. "Why the fuck not?!" He asked, just wanting to shoot his ass so It'll be over with.

"He'll know dumbass!" Cookie told him, Lucious stared at her before sucking teeth."Fuck that shit!" He spat, still in a whispering tone, about to go towards the kitchen before Cookie grabbed him by the arm once again. "Mayne quit!" He whisper-snapped, pulling his arm away from her.

"Aye dumbass! Do that and you'll have all of us killed." Cookie told him, making him stop. "How?" Lucious asked with a brow, "He got goons set up at each of our kids places, ready to fire if we do something." Cookie dropped making Lucious suck his teeth and curse at hisself.

"Even Mals?" He asked, Cookie nodded. "Yes," she told him, "Fuck..What we gonna do now?" Lucious asked making Cookie look at him, All she could do was shrug, not knowing her-damn-self.  
————————————————————————  
Long Run,

TBC  
Thoughts?  
Vote, Comment and Share!


	4. 4 | Play Along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie and Lucious find theirselves playing around with Damon Cross's games.

_Kill For Kill, Blood For Blood, All We gotta do is..._

"Play along." She blurted, making him look at her crazy. "Play along?" He asked, She nodded.

"Yes, He wants me to pretend to leave you for him." Cookie told him making him look at her like She was crazy once again. "The Fuck?, No!" He yelled at her, "Come On Lucious! For our family," She said, making him sigh.

"Aight, What we do?" He asked, giving in making Cookie show a small smile. "Act like I'm mad at you for something, Shit! Ion know.." She trailed, making him look at her.

"Okay, but for what?" He questioned, "Cheating." She blurted, looking up at him making him look at her uneasy, Her eyebrows kiss.

"Alright," He said, sounding regretful and dejected making Cookie raise a brow at his mood change.

"You Okay?" She asked, Lucious nodded. "Yeah." He simply responded, "You sure?" She asked making him sigh. "Yeah Cook, Let's do it already.." He told her making Cookie look at him skeptical. "Okay.." She trailed, skeptical.  
———————————  
Damon tapped the gun on his head, waiting for Cookie to come back..What The Hell was taking her so long?!

He was finna call his goons thinking they ran off until He heard screaming and yelling.

"How could you do this again Lucious?" He heard Cookie yell making him walk over to where He heard yelling from, "I'm sorry!" He heard Lucious say next.

"It just happened!" He told her, "How could it just happen?" She asked, staring at him. "One minute I was at the bar, then it happened..I don't know how I'm sorry Cook!"Lucious admitted, sounding way too believable.

Cookie started pushing and hitting him making Lucious raise a brow, "Woah chill! What are you doing?" He asked, grabbing her hands.

"You sound too believable for this to be fake Lucious!" She whisper-yelled making him look at her, realizing He done snitched on hisself. "Baby.." He started, Cookie stared at him..Her eyes starting to water. "I'm so sorry Babe..I didn't mean to." He apologized, making tears fall from her eyes.

"I thought you changed!" She yelled, "I did! It just happened!" He told her, "How does that just happen Lucious?" She asked, still shouting and shoving him. "Look, I fucked up I'm sorry!" He yelled, as Cookie turned around.

"Who was It?" She asked, turning to him..He just stared at her, A Luh Stared to tell her.

"WHO WAS IT DWIGHT?" She yelled finally pissing him off, She knew how much He hated when She called him that. His eyes hardened at her, as His Nostrils flared. "You know damn well not to call me that Loretha!" He snapped, glaring at her, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Just tell me who the fuck It Was!" She snapped back making him stare into the distance, Atleast that's what she thought He doing until She turned and seen He was staring at Damon.

"You didn't!" She whisper-yelled, turning back to him making him look at her. "I didn't mean to!" Lucious told her, but She wasn't having it.

"But His Daughter really?" Cookie asked, making Damon eyebrows narrow. "I mean anybody!" She shouted, Lucious stared at her.

"You acted like I picked her or something!, I was intoxicated Cooks!" He said to her making Cookie suck her teeth. "Excuses Excuses!" She yelled starting to walk away before Lucious grabbed her by the arm.

"Cooks, It ain't no damn excuses it's the fucking truth!" He spat at her making her glare at him, Damon harden at the both of them.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Damon asked making Lucious let go of Cookie and turn to him, Lucious looked him up and down before turning to Cooks, They both forgot He was here.

She gave him a just play along look, Although She wanted to beat his ass..She cared about Ha babies.

"Mayne what is you doing here?," Lucious asked, acting like He didn't know already.

"Me and Your Darling Cookie were just having a talk," Damon said, with a mischief grin on his face as He walked over to them.

"Ain't that right, _Baby_?" Damon asked making Lucious's eyebrows narrow before turning to Cookie, "Yes." She said, staring directly at Lucious before feeling someone grab her chin and making her turn.

Damon grinned at her, Cookie and Lucious eyebrows knitted together before Damon pulled Cookie into a kiss pissing Lucious off.

It wasn't even that Damon kissed her, It's that She kissed back and Didn't push away.

He wanted to kill his ass at that moment, He didn't care about no damn play along.

Soon as They pulled away, Lucious jetted at Damon jacking up making Cookie's widen..What the fuck was He doing?!

A lot of Bullshit was going through Lucious's head at that moment, He wanted to kill the son of a bitch!

The Bastard really just did some slick shit, Damon smiled at Lucious taunting him, which only pissed him off more. Lucious's breathing got heavier, Damon could feel the heat on his face. It burned, like The Devil was breathing on him.

"I knew Cookie had nice lips but Damn.." Damon jeered, biting his lip making Lucious even more pissed, Lucious was about to punch Damon until feeling someone grab him.

"Stop!" Cookie demanded making him look at her, He looked at her then Damon then her again before releasing him.

Soon as He Did, Lucious just let out a low growl and walked out the room, "Lucious!" She yelled after him, He didn't respond He just walked In his office, and slammed the door behind him hard.

Before Cookie could follow him Damon grabbed her, and shook his head. "No, Wait." Damon spat, making her stare at Lucious's office before looking at him with a sigh.  
————————————————————————  
 **3 Hours Later,**

Lucious heard a soft knock on his office door, but He didn't answer it..They knocked again, He already knew who It was.

"Go away." He yelled, grumpily..Not getting the hint obviously, Cookie let herself in.

Lucious stared at her with a mean ass scowl on his face, "Why are you mad?, I should be the one mad." Cookie said, annoyed with him.

"You kissed him Cook!" He yelled making her eyebrows narrow and harden at him. "You fucked his daughter!" Cookie clapped back making Lucious suck his teeth.

"I can't even remember that!" He told her, truthfully. "How can't you remember that Lucious?!" She asked, It may have sounded dumb but It was the truth..He couldn't.

"I just woke up in bed with her." Lucious told her, She stared at him. "Butt-Ass-Naked." He mumbled next, making her roll her eyes.

"Mayne!, And you mad at me?" She asked, again. "Cookie you kissed him right in front of me.. Staring me dead in the fucking eyes!" Lucious told her,

"What the Hell Kind Of Shit Is That Cook?!" He cursed, jumping up hitting his fist on the table while He was at it making Cookie flinch.

"I had to play along." Cookie told him, making Lucious suck his teeth. "Fuck that!" He yelled, waving her off before sighing and plopping back down in his seat.

"Where He At Now?" He asked, calming down a little, Cooke curled her lips staring at him.. _Bipolar Bitch_ She thought.

"He just left." Cookie told him, He nodded in response..Cookie stared at him as He bit his lip thinking about something. "What were y'all doing?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing." She told him, Lucious glared at her. "Y'all sat in there for 3 hours doing nothing?" He asked, not believing that..Cookie rolled her eyes.

"I mean..We talked." She admitted, Making Lucious lean up. "About?" He asked, "That's none of yo' business." She spat, making him glare at her and lean back into his seat.

"I'm not playing Cook." He growled making her let out a breath.

"Business." She said making him lean up again. "What kind of business?" He asked, wanting to know. "If I play along with this, being his arm Candy and making you 'mad.' He won't do nothing to our babies, and He'll pay me.." She said, putting emphasis on mad..making Lucious seriously think.

"How much?" He questioned, "This nigga said about..300k." Cookie said, making him suck his teeth and lean back. "A Week." She added next making him look up.

"A Week?," he questioned, Cookie nodded. "Damn.." He mumbled under his breath, 300k a fucking week?..Lucious couldn't lie they needed the money, after everything with Eddie the Press..The kidnapping, Empire..They needed it more then ever. But At The Same Time, Lucious felt like He was pimpin' his wife. And that ain't feel right.

Lucious sighed, "You got boundaries, and don't let him pass them damn boundaries Ight?" He said making her smile and nod.

"Yes Sir," She spoke before going over to him, and pecking him on the lips.

He smiled at her, before pulling her into his lap making Cookie giggle as He deepened the kiss.

"You're mine and only mine no matter what Ight?" Lucious spoke as Cookie straddled in his lap. "Only If You're mine and only mine.." She responded, as her hand trailed down his arm, caressing it making him chuckle, before pecking her lips.

"Of Course Baby, It's me and you foreva kid." He told her making her smile, "Remember that." They both said at the end with a chuckle.

"I love you," Cookie spoke making him smile, "I love you too Baby." He said, kissing her lips.

They may fight a lot, But No Matter What They'll always love eachother.  
————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued,

Comment, share,and vote!

Thoughts?


	5. 5 | I'll do better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre starts to think about his past.

Andre washed his hands over his face after having yet another fight with Teri, All He wanted to do was see his son and show her He was doing better.

He didn't mean to scare her, sometimes He wished Rhonda was back..Yes, He loved Teri but She wasn't like his Rhonda.

He began to think what If Rhonda never lost her baby?, What If She was still alive?..Would they have been happy..?, Would Lucious accept him and Rhonda?

What would they have named him?, He uttered the thought of when They were picking out baby names for him.

_"I'm not naming my son after no car Dre!" Rhonda argued making him laugh, "What Ferrari would be a good name." He joked with a grin, She cut her eyes at him._

_"Most Definitely Not." She said going through clothes, Andre stared at her with a smile as She pulled out a baby shirt with 'Daddy's Little Man.' On It making his smile widen, Rhonda turned to him with a grin. "What about Andre Matthew Lyon..Jr?" Rhonda asked with a smile._

_"And We could call him AJ for short." Rhonda told him with a light smile, "I love that name." He said pecking her lips, Rhonda smiled as He kissed her deeply._

Andre smiled,..Little AJ. AJ made him want to see Walker even more, He already lost one He didn't need to lose another.

He uttered the thought of doing a custody hearing but He didn't wanna put Teri through that, Plus He already knew He would lose.

Andre pulled out his phone calling Jamal, "Mal?" Andre asked, "Dre! How's Walker?" Jamal asked, with a smile. "Actually That's what I called you about!" Andre told him, Jamal got silent. "What's up?" He questioned, "Could you talk to Teri for me, please..!" Andre said, beggingly.

"Dre—She just kicked me out, and you always know what to say Mal." Andre told him, Jamal seemed to never fail anyone when They needed him to talk to Someone.

"Okay..!, I'll ask when I come down." Jamal told him, Andre smiled. "And When are you coming down?" Andre asked, Jamal told him when before Hanging up the phone.

Andre stood up with a smile, and hope that Jamal would talk to Teri and get his kid back.  
——————————  
 **In London,**

Jamal picked up Xavier, Lola was with her mother so It was just him, Xavier and Kai.

"Daddy I tired." He said rubbing his eyes. "I know, Baby But We gotta get ready." Jamal told him, picking up clothes.

"I no go!" Xavier yelled, making Jamal look at him. "You have to go," Jamal told him, Xavier poked out his bottom lip..He wasn't having that. "I no go!" He yelled again, throwing a tantrum, which woke Kai.

"Ion think I'm good at this father thing." Jamal said, looking up at him..Kai smiled a little before walking over to him. "You're amazing at it Mal, Look at Lola!" Kai told him, Jamal sighed staring at him before smiling.

"You're right, I am." He said with a smile, before bouncing Xaiver on his hop which Seemed to calm him down a little.

Jamal watched his mother do this a lot when She had Keem before He went to Jail.

He wouldn't dare try anything his father tried to do with Hakeem.

"See look at him." Kai said, touching Xavier's chin, Jamal smiled, kissing Xavier on the head. "Yeah, He just shitted..Go change him." Jamal said, handing it to him.

Kai laughed, "Why me?" He asked, "You diaper duty ion do that shit!" Jamal cursed making Kai laugh even harder.

Out of all the Lyon couples, They were the most steady.  
——————————  
 **Back In New York,**

Cookie sighed, washing her hands over her face.

She was tired, after having that talk with Lucious He fucked the shit outta her.

Both of them were exhausted as Hell.

She slowly stood up, walking towards her bathroom as The New York's Morning Sky Shined into the Bathroom.

She rubbed her eyes before closing the door behind, hoping not to awake Lucious..She needed some me time to think.

She slid off her robe as She gotten into the shower, Were they doing the right thing?, Was She doing the right thing?

When They got married, They promised eachother to be faithful and supportive and to always make their family's love and happiness their first priority..But Has Lucious been doing that?..Cookie slowly stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

She promised that She'd be his in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. And She'll will dream with him, celebrate with him and walk beside him through whatever their lives may bring..and She Has.

But Would He do the same for her?, Would He go through all of that for her?, Would He go to jail for 17 long damn years for her?!

Would He..?, Shes been dreaming on with him for a life time when Will He do the same for her?

She was there for every failure..every fuck-up and every downfall, but was He there for her?,

She loved him but sometimes love wasn't enough Ya Know?, You've been there for downhills and fuck-ups for a man for years whom made you look a fool through out all em' years.

Cookie Lyon locked up for a man whom divorced her while She was going down for something He committed?, What A **Fool**.

Cookie Lyon believes She's the one and only Mrs. Lyon?, Until He soon marries the Enemy?..What A **Fool**.

Cookie Lyon Believes She carried his first child/son..What...A... **Fool.**

Unlike her, He has held many titles all over her head..He was her first, She had his lastname..Her first child was his seed, Not Just her first either..All Of them..She foolishly got locked up for what He did because she was his ' _Ride Or Die_ '.

She was always willing to _ride_ for him, and so Was He..But Was Either of them willing to _die_ for eachother?

She couldn't answer that..Cause She didn't know her goddamn self..

She let the water fall onto her body, as She let her thoughts sink in..She'd ride for that man..steal for him..go to prison for 17 years for him!

But Would She Die For Him?, God Dammit She already sacrificed 17 years of her life!, So Is That willing to die for him enough?

She Missed Her Kids Growing Up, She missed all of Keem's First's..She ran her hands through her hair, making sure the shampoo got every inch.

But Would He every go to the extreme for her..?, Cookie washed the rest of her body letting that question rest in the back of her mind.

Once She finished, She hoped out the shower and grabbed some clothes, got dressed and left.

She needed a drive and long one at it, She needed to be away from Lucious for a while.

She gazed at him, sleeping peacefully before Cookie grabbed her keys, going downstairs.

"Ms. Cookie, leaving early?" Jaunita asked, when Cookie came downstairs.

Cookie turned to her with a small smile before nodding, "Yes, I need a breather..If Lucious asks where I am say I'm with Keem Okay?" Cookie told her making Juanita nod.

"Thank You," With that Cookie left the house, She didn't know where She was going She just wanted space.

She drove, and drove far..Until She ended up at a random destination, She looked at the Condo before stepping out of the car.

She let out a breath, before knocking the door. "Cookie?" The Voice asked, making her look up.

"Hey Damon." She greeted, Damon stared at her confused but still let out her in.

With No Questions asked, They both sat down.

"So Why are you here?," He asked, "Have you decided?" He asked, Cookie just stared at him.

"I don't know Damon, One moment I think No..I love him, The Next I think after all I've been through Why do I still want him?" Cookie admitted to him, as He gave her a glass of wine.

"You've tried your best Cookie.." He trailed, making her take a sip of her wine before nodding. "But Has He done the same for you?" He questioned, She looked down before looking up at him.

"Yes?, Man I don't know I love him! Me and That Man go way back We have history—" She started to say before being cut off by Damon.

"Let me stop you there, You keep choosing him over and over again cause you guys have history and y'all go way back?" Damon asked, She didn't respond.

"BabyGirl, That history is only breaking you." Damon said to her making her stare at him.

"Leave the past in the past, and move on towards your future." Damon told her, She stared at him before She began to think.

Did She Really only continue picking him cause they have history together?, Did They truly love each-other or was their love just lust..?

She looked up at him, "I think I've decided." She said making him smile, "Aight what's your decision?" He asked, resting his arms on the table.  
——————————————  
 **3-4 Hours Later.**

Lucious paced after hours and hours, and Cookie still wasn't home.

Juanita told him, She was with Keem..and He called Keem, She wasn't.

Hakeem began to worry hisself, where was his mother?

"Damn It Cook!" Lucious yelled after She ignored another one of his calls, He threw his phone down growing annoyed.

Where the Hell was She?, Why the hell would She leave without telling him?!

"Dad Calm Down!, She'll be home soon." His eldest yelled making him turn to him. "Boy it's been what 7 hours?!, Where the hell could she be at for 7 hours?" Lucious asked, Andre stared at him.

"You don't think she's cheating do you?" Hakeem asked making Andre and Lucious snap their heads at him.

"Boy what?" Lucious asked, looking like He was finna beat the shit outta his son..Hakeem put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying! Where would you go for 7 hours and not cheat..! I mean—" Before He could get it out, Andre stopped him. "Moms different, Keem..She's probably working." Andre told him.

Lucious stared at his sons before sitting down, starting to really think..Would She?

"Look at what you've done Keem!" Andre shouted at his brother, Hakeem raised a brow. "What I've done!?, I just spoke my mind!" Hakeem told him, Andre sucked his teeth before shoving his brother.

"Speaking yo dumbass mind, got dad questioning moms loyalty dumbass!" He yelled, Hakeem eyes harden they started wrestling, and Of Course Hakeem was losing..Andre had him in a headlock, Hakeem started to punch him in the stomach.

"Hey Hey Hey!, Quit it!" They heard a voice yell making them turn and Lucious look up, It was Cookie and Jamal.

Lucious stood up quick, "Where were you Cook?" Lucious asked making Cookie turn to Jamal. "I was with Mal." Cookie told him, Jamal's eyebrows furrowed.

Lucious just stared at her, before sitting back down. "I told you dumbass!" Andre snapped at Keem making him pout. "Told him what?" Jamal asked, Andre turned to him. "He thought mom was cheating on dad when She was with you the whole time." Andre told him, Jamal looked at his mother wondering If She did really?

But He brushed it off turning to his brother, "You idiot!" He yelled, hitting Keem in the head.

"Mal!" He yelled, He was about to hit Jamal back before He ran off making Hakeem chase him.

"Slow Ass!" Jamal yelled, running up the stairs.

"Shut up!," Hakeem yelled chasing him up the stairs, There was a loud crash making Lucious look up. "Ahh—! Andre Help!" Andre heard Jamal yell, Andre turned to his mother with a smile before pecking her cheek and running up to help mal, Feeling like they were kids again.

Lucious shook his head, remembering how He had to deal with this when They were kids.

Lucious watched as Cookie grabbed her purse, about to walk upstairs towards their room before Lucious spoke up. "I'm sorry," Lucious suddenly apologized, stopping Cookie.

She turned to him confused, Lucious Lyon apologizing?, She needed to hear this one. "For What Lucious?," She asked, Lucious stared at her before letting out a breath.

"I know sometimes I'm not the best husband.." He trailed making Cookie secretly roll her eyes, not even close to the best.

"But just know I try to be and I'm sorry that I'm not." He said making Cookie soften a little. "I'm sorry that I made you miss out on our boys life when it should've been me instead." He continued making her look at him, a little differently.

"Sorry for divorcing you when you were going down for something I did." She stared at him, It's like He read her mind, knowing everything She's been questioning.

"Sorry for marrying Anika, I'm so Sorry about Kingsley and Tracy." He spoke, making her fully soften at him, She was speechless "I'm terribly sorry about everything." He said making her look at him different, He made her decision even harder.

"Woah." They heard someone utter making them look up, Jamal quickly shoved Hakeem. "You done ruined the fucking moment Jackass!" Jamal snapped.

"I mean Mal I was shocked too." Andre admitted as He put his arms on the railing. "Yeah but you ain't say nothing." Jamal said, making him nod.

"True..." Andre trailed making Jamal pout. "I wanted to see sum." He whined making Cookie laugh, before turning to Lucious and walking over to him.

He rose a brow before feeling Coojie cuff his face and pull him into a kiss, Lucious smiled into the kiss before Cookie pulled away and turned to Jamal.

"You happy Mal?" She asked, as Lucious held her by the waist. "Yay!" Jamal said, sounding like a kid making them all laugh.

"Yeah Yeah Cute Shit Now Mayne I'm fucking hungry..Move..!" They heard Hakeem say before pushing past his brothers running down stairs.

"Quit allat cussing!" Cookie barked at him, making him look at her before going to the kitchen. "And stop running in my damn house!" He heard his father say next making him slow down.

"Scary ass!" Jamal laughed, pushing Keem a lil.

"Mal!" Cookie and Lucious snapped at him, making him turn. "Sorry." He apologized before looking at his parents and laughing.

"But I mean am I really?" He asked, going to kitchen making Hakeem mugged him. "You will be when I beat yo tail!" Hakeem said, following behind him.

"And y'all call yourselves grown men?" Cookie questioned, before getting out of Lucious's grip and going into the kitchen.

Lucious shook his head as She did, Lucious smiled before it vanished turning to Andre. "She wasn't with no damn Mal, Find out who she was with and where She was." Lucious told him, making Andre's smile vanish and look at his father.

"I mean it Dre, Do it or I'll have to take this matter into my own hands." Lucious told his son, Andre stared at his father. What did his father mean by that? "Now put a fake smile on yo' face and go in the kitchen." Lucious demanded making Andre do exactly what She said and go in the kitchen.

Lucious pulled out his phone making a quick call before He did, "Just do It, Ion care if you have to get yo' hands dirty or not." Lucious told whoever He was talking to.

"Make It Quick but painful..Make sure everyone hears his screams and pleads." Lucious told him, grinning at hisself..Oh Boy How Much He wished He could do it hisself but His Family was here right now.

"I know who He Is, But I gave him a chance and He turned on me, once again. He needs to pay and He will pay, I'll kill him again even if it killed me..I don't care, I just want him dead." Lucious said, before hanging up the phone.

He plastered a fake smile on his face before going towards the kitchen..What Did This Man have up his sleeve?  
————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_To Be Continued,_ **   
**_Comment, Share and Vote!_ **   
**Who y'all think**   
**Lucious talking about?**


	6. 6 | Its always time for Mally Mal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family gets together, and have a good time.

"Yo' daddy crazy." Hakeem said after their parents went up to their rooms, and The Boys went to Hakeem's Old Room.

"and you just figured that out?" Jamal asked, pulling out some popcorn. "How?" Andre asked, confused.

"I seen him talking to someone on the phone grinning." Hakeem told them, taking Jamal's popcorn. "And that's crazy?" Jamal asked, before slapping Hakeem's hand away.

He frowned before getting up to get his own,"No!, He was talking about killing someone." Hakeem snitched making Jamal and Andre turn to him.

"Who?" They both asked at the same time, feeling like they already know. "Mayne Ion know He just was talm about 'But He turned on me. He needs to pay and He will pay, I'll kill him again even if it killed me' 'I don't care, I just want him dead.' And shit like that." He said, quoting little things His father said.

"Who was He talm about?" Andre asked making Hakeem shrug. "Ion know," He shrugged, "Oop..We in his business..?, We shouldn't do that." Jamal said, turning on the TV.

"What if It got something to do with mom." Hakeem asked, making Jamal look at him.

"Then..We in THEY business? We shouldn't do that like I said before!" Jamal said, hoping His brother would drop the subject.

"But—Shut up before I turn on The Exorcist!" Jamal threatened making him shut up,"Exactly witcho scary ass." Jamal said making him roll his eyes.  
————————————————————————  
 **The Next Morning,**

Cookie and Lucious were both awaken by a loud scream, making them pop up.

"what the fuck?," Lucious asked, before looking over at his dresser and grabbing his gun. "What the fuck you finna do?" Cookie asked, grabbing his arm..Lucious turned to her. "Shoot whoever that is." Lucious told her, As He got up and walked out.

Cookie let out a frustrated breath, getting up She could never get some goddamn sleep.

She slowly walked downstairs, Already knowing If It's an intruder Lucious already dealt with it.

"Dad!" Cookie heard Jamal yell before hearing a bullet go off making her quickly run in. "Lucious what the hell?!" She yelled before pushing past him and running towards Jamal.

"Ma I've been shot." Jamal said, grabbing his arm. "I ain't even shoot him." Lucious said when Cookie turned to him with threatening eyes. "I'm bleeding!" Jamal dramatically said making Cookie turn to him. "Mayne!, He being dramatic." Lucious spat, Cookie cut her eyes at him.

"Where He shoot you at baby?" Cookie asked, making Jamal look at her. "Right here," He said lifting up his hand, before turning to his father and flipping him off.

"Mayne I'd outta really shoot you!" Lucious yelled making Jamal laugh. "You wouldn't." He dared making Lucious smirk, Jamal and Cookie eyes widen when Lucious cocked his gun and pointed towards Jamal.

Lucious tilted his head at Jamal, He could tell Jamal was scared but yet his son his ground just like him. "Lucious!" He heard Cookie yell at him, He turned to her before taking the magazine out, and showing her there wasn't even bullets inside.

"Ha Punk!" Jamal yelled, making Lucious turn to him with warning eyes making Jamal shut up. "Mayne shut up, you the one who being calling me scared and you almost peed yo pants!" They heard Hakeem say walking in, with Andre.

"Shut Up, Atleast I stood my ground instead of running to my mom!" Jamal snapped, as He helped his mom stand up.

"I heard you yelling 'Ma He shot me!' ." Hakeem imitated making Andre laugh "I think I'm dying!" Andre imitated next making them laugh, Jamal squinted his eyes at his family.

"Why were you in here anyway?" Cookie asked, as Jamal stood up. "Being a whole bitch, I walked in and He was already on the floor screaming for his life." Lucious said making Jamal cut his eyes at him.

"I burnt myself asshole!, don't do me!" Jamal yelled, Lucious stared at his middle son before Jamal turned to Cookie.

"All I was trying to do was make something for my family, since I've been in London." He said to Cookie, Cookie frowned at him as He pulled her into a hug making Lucious, Andre and Keem suck they teeth.

"Why He being such a momma's boy!" Hakeem snapped, "He shole is though, He was just talking bad to Dad then Gonna go cry on his momma's titty, acting like a wuss." Andre said, Jamal pulled away from Cookie and look at his brothers.

"First of all Like I said to the Devil, don't do me. I can do Whateva I want cause I'm mom's favorite." Jamal told them, rolling his neck. Lucious stared at his son wanting to say stop acting gay but He didn't wanna ruin the moment.

"Whatchu makin?," Andre asked him, Jamal turned to his brother with a smile before picking up a plate and putting it on the table.

"I was making Eggs." Jamal told them, making them look at him like disgusted and He was crazy. "That don't look like no damn eggs." Andre said, staring at it. "Exactly Ion know what the fuck that is.." Hakeem laughed,

"Momma why they bein mean?" Jamal asked, frowning. "Leave him alone He tried his best!" Cookie snapped making Lucious look at her before grinning.

"Eat It." Lucious said making Cookie snap her head at him. "What?" She asked, Lucious's grin slowly disappeared. "He tried his best so Eat His Best work at cooking." Lucious spoke, making Cookie look at the eggs then Jamal.

"I'm not hungry." Cookie said making Lucious chuckle. "No Ma! Eat It!" Hakeem said, "Eat It!, Eat It!" The Cubs all roared, "Lucious look what you started!" The Lyoness yelled at the Patriarch.

"Nah, You said It was his best eat his best!" The Patriarch told his Lyoness Queen, "Try It Ma!..For Meee?" The Middle Cub Begged, "I thought you were her favorite Mal?" The Eldest Cub said making The Lyoness cut her eyes at him.

"She don't love you like that Mal." The Youngest Cub added making The Middle Cub frown and turn to the Matriarch with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll eat it." She said, making Jamal smile and Everybody else make a disgusted faces.

"I'll help you." Lucious said, noticing Cookie's disgusted face and seeing her struggle to put it in her mouth. "Don't come over here!" Cookie yelled at him, making him laugh.

"Jamal help yo momma she won't let me." Lucious spoke, "Open Wide." Jamal demanded, Cookie looked at him.

"Shes heard that before." Hakeem said, making Lucious smirk as Andre nudged him. "Shut Up!" He yelled at him, Hakeem frowned rolling his eyes.

Cookie did what Jamal said and He put the eggs in her mouth, "Chew." He told her, She slowly chewed. He smiled, "Swallow!" He said, smiling making Lucious eyebrows kiss.

"Mal is you trying to kill her?" Lucious asked making Jamal turn to him, his eyebrows narrowed with a frown. "No." He said before turning to his mom, before raising a brow seeing She wasn't standing there.

"Ma?!" He yelled, no response. "Ma—I'm in the bathroom!" Cookie said cutting him off. "Shes puking that bullshit out." Hakeem said making Lucious laugh.

"Why do you be so mean to me?" He asked making Lucious look at him. "Like I never did anything to you!" Jamal said, sounding like He was on the urge of tears, He stormed off.

"Stop being a bitch Mal!" Lucious yelled chasing after him, already knowing If this boy started crying Cookie was gonna be on his ass.

"What happened?, Where's yo father and Mal?" Cookie asked, coming out the bathroom, wiping her mouth. Andre and Hakeem shared a look.

"Dad made Jamal cry So Dad chased after Mal yelling 'stop being a bitch!'." Hakeem snitched, suddenly He felt someone pop him in the head.

"Shit you gotta tell every little thing to yo' momma huh?, I can't tell you shit." Lucious spat, walking in with Jamal behind him.

Jamal grinned, feeling like a kid who just got a new toy as He played with the money.

"Gimme back my money Mal yo' momma already know." Lucious said, Jamal looked at Lucious before looking at Hakeem.

"You talk too damn much!" Jamal cursed at Keem before giving his dad back his money..Suddenly the door bell rang making them turn.

"I got it!" Cookie said, before walking out of the kitchen..Lucious thought She said that way too quick, so He followed her.

The Cubs watched as The Lyon crept up behind the Lyoness, slowly making Sure She didn't hear his footsteps.

The Lyoness opened the door, but quickly walked out and shut it behind her making the Lyon suspicious.  
——————  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Cookie asked, shutting the door behind her.

"I thought you made your decision.." The Man trailed making Cookie look at him. "I've changed my mind, I'm second guessing right now." Cookie admitted, "second guessing?, What's taking you so long then?" The Enemy asked, The Lyoness stared at him.

"I'm having time with my family." She told him, The Enemy looked at her crazy. "So you playing house?," He asked, Cookie scrunched up her face at him.

"No Mayne!, this is my family, I'm with my HUSBAND and My SONS! So stop popping up here like you the damn police." Cookie snapped at him, before turning around. "Cook-" The Enemy started to say but He was too late She already walked inside.

Damon was growing tired of her, running to that man when They could be something serious.

Running to a boy when she can be with a real man.  
————————  
Cookie slowly made her way inside, She shut the door behind her before letting out a breath..What's wrong with that man?, She hoped He caught the hint.

"Who was that?" A Voice said, startling her. She jumped before noticing It was Lucious. "Fuck, Man you scared me." Cookie said, laughing a little bit Lucious was serious.

"My Bad, Now Who was It?" He asked, again making Cookie look at him.

The Cubs stared at Lyoness and Head Lyon, They knew they were talking but couldn't hear a damn thing.

They knew It was something bad when their father grabbed their mother, "Damn, What mom do?" Andre asked, "Ion know but He hit our momma I'ma beat his ass." Jamal said making Hakeem look at him. "Yeah, Okay Mal." Hakeem scoffed, rolling his eyes thinking His brother won't do shit.

"Quit playing wimme Cook!" They heard their father yell, catching their attention. "I haven't seen him this mad since...since ever." Hakeem said, staring at his father as His Chest got heavy, like He was ready to bite somebody's head off.

"Now, This is how you was born Keem." Jamal spoke, making Andre look at them. "Shole was, Dad got mad that She was hanging wit Puma and fucked the shit outta her didn't He?" Andre said making Jamal smile, remembering that night..That Night was a nightmare for him and Dre. "Shole Did!" Jamal accidentally yelled laughing making his parents notice them.

"Oops!" Jamal shouted, doing an apologetic smile before running off with his brothers behind him..And They called themselves grown ass men, Cookie shook her head.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Cookie asked him, Lucious stared at her before nodding.

He sighed, washing his hands over his face as She walked off.  
——————————  
 **Later That Night,**

Cookie let out a sigh, before turning off her phone and putting on her dresser. She turned off her light before pulling the covers over her and drifting off to sleep.

"Can we talk?" Lucious suddenly asked, making Cookie eyes pop open irritated. "Why you wanna talk when I'm about to go to sleep Lucious?" She asked, annoyed before sitting up and turning to him.

"Why did He come over?" Lucious asked, ignoring her question..She groaned. "I told you already." She spat, not really wanting to talk about it again.

"Well what you told me was stupid as hell!" He spat back at her, leaning up as She turned back on the light. "The shit you told was a damn lie and you know it! Ova hea acting like He a pimp and you one of his hoes." Lucious said, taking Cookie back a luh.

"Me A Hoe?" She said, Lucious already knew He got his ass in some trouble. "I ain't no hoe!" She snapped at him, "I never called you one I said you ACT like you is one of his hoes!" He snapped back,

"But you was tryna say I was!" She spat at him, He sucked his teeth. "Mayne." He waved her off, not tryna argue wit her about that when He ain't even call her no damn hoe.

"I'm the hoe , but you seem to not know how to keep that thing of yours in your pants." She spat making him smack his lips. "Why you bringing this shit up again?" He asked her, annoyed.

"Lucious you cheated! I can't get over that." She spat at him, "You can't get over anything I do." He spat at her, "Just like you can't get over anything I do." She spat right back, taking his back a lil.

"I get over anything you do!, You the one who be mainly mad at me when I try to be a good husband!" He barked making her laugh. "Ha! You a good husband Okay." She laughed, making him suck his teeth, getting pissed off. "See this what I'm talking about!" He yelled,

They went back and forth, They could barely hear eachother cause they were so loud. "Mayne stop giving other men your attention then maybe I'll be a good husband!" He barked at her, "Learn how to keep that thing In your pants then I'll be a good wife!" She barked back at him, Lucious sucked his teeth.

"Mayne I know how to keep my shit in my pants the one we need to worry about is you." Lucious snapped at her making her roll her eyes at him.

"Lucious-" they were cut off by Lucious's phone ringing making him check it, Cookie stared at him.

"That's one of yo hoes now huh?" She asked, when He hung up the phone before looking at her.

"No..It was The Hospital, Something happened to Olivia and Lola." Lucious spoke making Cookie's heart drop.  
————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**   
**Thoughts?**   
**Vote, Comment and Share!**


	7. 7 | Loving You Is Always First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamal gets hit with a tough question and doesn't know what to do.

Jamal paced back and forth, She might've not been his blood daughter but He treated her like one..He couldn't imagine anything happening to her.

"Mal Baby..Calm Down, Everything will be fine." Cookie told him, Jamal looked at his mother then his father. "Sit Down Mal, Take a breather." Lucious spoke making Jamal sigh and sit down as Hakeem came over.

"Here." He said, handing everyone a cup of coffee. "Thank You," Jamal uttered, before taking a sip of his coffee.

He would've never thought this would happened, He was so angry and pissed at Olivia!

Why would She go do something like that!?, especially with his daughter in the fucking car!

He wanted to punch something or someone, words He never thought He wanted to do nor say.

"Mal! Mal!" Cookie yelled, knocking Jamal out of his thoughts as He jumped up noticing He spilled his coffee all over him.

"Fuck..!" He yelled, standing up. He looked at the broken up cup in his hand before looking at his parents.

"Sorry.." He apologized as His Father handed him towels. "Don't apologize Mal, You're scared and mad we get it." Lucious spoke, as He sat down beside Hakeem.

"Why would she do that though?" Jamal asked, patting the towels on his lap before sitting next to his mother.

"Mayne I would get full custody after that, How She Gonna do drugs while Lola was with her?" Hakeem asked, making Lucious cut his eyes at him.

"Then She had the nerve to fucking drive the car and crash it! While my little girl was in there!" Jamal added, getting pissed all over again.

One minute He thought oh I'm coming down to help my brother the next thing He knows his daughters in the fucking hospital!

He heard someone walking towards him making him look up, It was Kai and Xavier.

Xavier quickly hopped In his Dad's lap making Jamal look at him, "Is Lola Okay Daddy?" Xavier asked, as He laid his head on his father's shoulder.

Jamal looked up at Kai before looking at his parents, not really knowing what to say.

"She's fine Baby, She just got a little booboo.." Jamal said making Xavier gasp and frown.

"Does It Hurt?" He asked, Jamal nodded,"Yeah..Really Bad." Jamal told him.

"So when you get to see her be the nicest boy you've ever been Okay?" Jamal said, making him smile.

"Okay Daddy, I will!" Xavier told him with a smile making him smile.

"Family of Lola Lyon?" A Doctor spoke making everyone look up, "That's Us." Jamal spoke up making the doctor look over at them and nod as He walked over.

"First Off..Lola's fine." The Doctor spoke making Jamal let out a breath of relief and his family cheer.

"You hear that Lola's fine Baby." Jamal whispered to Xavier making him smile. "Yay!" He cheered with a smile, and a sparkle in his eyes.

"But..." The Doctor trailed, making everyone stop their cheers. "Olivia's Not." The Doctor said making Jamal look at him, He was too mad to care about Olivia right now.

"She needs surgery..." The Doctor told them, "What happens If She doesn't get surgery?" Jamal asked, making the Doctor turn to him.

"Well, Sir..She'll Die." He admitted, It made Jamal think..He hated Olivia but Did He Hate Her enough to kill her?

"You have until tomorrow to think it over.." The Doctor spoke about to walk off but Jamal stopped him. "Can I see my daughter?" He asked, making the Doctor turn to him.

"Yes, Shes in room G149 on your right." The Doctor told him, making Jamal nod as He walked off.

"Here." Jamal said, taking Xavier off his lap. "You wanna see Lola with daddy?" Jamal asked making Xavier's eyes light up with a smile and nodding repeatedly making Jamal smile.

"Okay Come On," Jamal said picking him up, and walked over to Lola's room.

Lucious smiled at his son, He was a better father then He was..And It actually warmed his heart, He never thought Mal would be such a good Dad.

Lucious looked up, which caused him and Cookie to lock eyes before She turned away making him sigh as He washed his hands over his face.

It turned from him being mad at her to her finding ways to be mad at him..Like Always.  
————————————————————————

"And Alexa wouldn't let me borrow her toy car!" Xavier told Lola, as She gazed at him laying in the hospital bed.

"How Dare She!" Jamal blurted making Xavier turn to him. "Exactly but then The Teacher told her sharing was caring and She gave it to me." Xavier said with a smile before turning to Lola, A Smile formed on her face staring at her little brother.

"Sharing Is Caring but What If Alexa wanted the toy all to herself cause It meant something special to her." Lola spoke making Xavier look at her and tilt his head to the side.

"Like how you're about Pops." She said, referring to Kai making Xavier frown.

"I never thought about it that way." Xavier said, sitting down on his Dad's lap.

"That's why you think more Chipmunk." Lola said making her brother frown at her, He always hated that name.

"I'm not a chipmunk!" He snapped making her laugh, "Yeah Okay." She laughed, turning her head the side.

Xavier frowned at his father, He gave him a look making him cross his arms and lean back against his father.

There was a soft knock on the door making them look up, It was Kai.

"It's getting Late, I needa get home I have work tomorrow." Kai told him, Jamal nodded before turning to Xavier. "Go with Daddy." Jamal told him, making him frown.

"What about you?" Xavier asked, looking up at him. "I'll be home before you know it, I promise." Jamal told him, He looked at him skeptical before nodding in response.

He hopped outta Jamal's lap and ran to Kai, Kai picked him up before kissing Jamal's cheek "Bye Munchkin." He waved bye to Lola, as He made his way out. "Bye Pops!" Lola said, before watching him leave.

"Where's Ma?" Lola suddenly asked, Jamal stared at her. "Uh..She's here." Jamal told her, making Lola look at him.

"Where?, can I see her?" Lola asked making Jamal shake his head.

"She's unconscious." Jamal admitted, making Lola frown. "Is She Gonna be Okay?" Lola asked him, Jamal shrugged his shoulders as He leaned back in his seat.

"She needs surgery.." Jamal admitted to his daughter, Lola looked at him. "If She doesn't get it..?" She asked him.

"Uhm..She Dies." Jamal confessed to his daughter, making her eyes widen. "Please get the surgery Daddy!, She didn't mean to do it!" She suddenly blurted shocking Jamal making his eyebrows kissed.

"It's my fault! I told her to drive me..!, Please get the surgery I can't lose her!" She begged him, with watery eyes breaking Jamal's heart.

"Lola Did you know She was doing crack?" He questioned, taking her back a little. "N-No...I mean yes!, B-But She just started after She found out about you and Kai!" Lola admitted, shaking her head, as tears rolled down her cheek.

"She said It helped her cope..I'm sorry!" Lola apologized as tears slipped down her face, Jamal stared at her before sighing and getting up walking over to her hospital bed.

"It's not your fault Baby!, Don't apologize."Jamal told her as He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as She soaked his shirt.

"Daddy please let her get the surgery..I need her." He heard her whimper into his ear, He didn't know what to say So He just continued to rub her back for comfort.

The Question laying in his head once again, Did He hate her enough to kill her?

He was mad and angry, But If She didn't get the surgery..That Would Break Him, and He couldn't do that..especially to Lola.

"Okay...I'll make sure she gets surgery." He spoke making Lola smile and pull back.

"Thank you Daddy!" She yelled kissing his cheek.

"Daddy.." She trailed catching his attention, "Hm?" He hummed looking at her.

"Why did you and mama split Anyways?" Lola asked, making him look at her..trying to find the best way to tell her. "Well..Me and Mommy weren't meant to be." Jamal told her, Lola stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked, making Jamal look at her before responding. "Grandpa forced Daddy to marry mommy." Jamal admitted to her making Lola eyebrows kiss.

"Is It true that Grandpa and Mommy slept together?" Lola asked, taking Jamal back a little but He nodded Anyways.

Lola's bottom lip started to tremble, She turned her head to the side before speaking again. "So, It's grandpas fault?" Lola asked him, He nodded slowly.

"Yes—No!, It's not Grandpa's fault!, Daddy had different feelings.." Jamal told her, shaking his head. not knowing how to tell his daughter He was gay when He married her mother.

"You didn't feel the same way mommy felt?" She asked, Jamal nodded in response. "Baby, I love your mother, don't get me wrong but I don't love her the way I love Kai." He told her making her nod.

"Lola Get Some Sleep, We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said making her nod, as He kissed her forehead.

"You promise You'll be here tomorrow..?" Lola asked as Jamal was about to leave, He froze. "Yes, Why you ask that?" He asked her, turning to her. She stared at him.

"You never come see me now and days, You're either with Kai or Xavier or focused on music." Lola admitted to him, Jamal frowned at her. She felt like her dad didn't want to be with her anymore, He barely even came to see her, It was just a Hey, small conversation and Bye with them. Like He was one of them Dads who weren't really in their kids lives.

"I'll be here tomorrow I promise, loving you is always my first priority." Jamal told her, She nodded in response, He stared at her before sitting by her bed.

"How about I stay here tonight?" Jamal asked making her smile, before it disappeared. "You Sure?, You don't think Pops or Xavier would be mad?" Lola asked, He shook his head.

"They'll understand." He said, before pulling out his phone and sending Kai a text.

"See?, Perfectly fine." He said, showing her the phone.

 **Hubby** 😍💕

 _I think I'm staying here with Lola, Tell Xavier daddy won't be home today_.

 _Okay Baby!, I understand you have to be with her, Tell My Munchkin we love her and we Hope she gets better._ 😘  
 **Seen 3:40**

Lola smiled at her father before turning around and going to sleep. "Night Daddy, I love you." He heard her say, making him smile.

"I love you too baby." He smiled before setting up his area and going to sleep hisself.

————————————————————————  
"Baby?" Lucious softly asked, waking his wife from her sleep. She pursed her lips at him. "What Lucious?" She drowsily asked him, making him sigh.

"It's late..We gotta go." Lucious told her as He stood up, He held out his hand to help her up but She just hit it away and helped herself up and walked away.

Lucious sighed, that was woman was something else..He shook his head as He followed her out the hospital.  
———————————  
 **The Next Day,**

"Sir?" Someone asked, waking Jamal out of his sleep, It was the doctor. "Yes?" Jamal asked, before looking over at Lola..She was still sleep.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked, Jamal nodded. "Yeah..Do The Surgery." He spoke making the Doctor nod in response.  
————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued,**   
**Comment, Share and Vote!**   
**Thoughts/Rants?**


	8. 8 | Back To Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious wants to get him and Cookie back to where they use to be,

"Cookie, I'm sorry." Lucious apologize, although He ain't know why..He should be mad at her.

She ignored him turning over, "Baby—" She cut him off, "Go to sleep Lucious, Today was a long day already Ion wanna talk about it." She said making him frown but nodded in response.

Lucious stared at the ceiling, He couldn't sleep after today.

He turned to see his wife sleeping perfectly fine, like nothing happened..He sighed washing his hand over his face, He's proud of Mal He made the right decision.

Lola would've been crushed If They didn't do the surgery on her mother, Lucious didn't know how He'd react if something like that every happened. It made him think..What would've happened If He was there for Kingsley?, Would've Tracy still been hooked on crack? Would He Have been there for his eldest?

His Mind Began to wonder, It wondered to a weird place. Somewhere his mind hasn't wondered to in years. He questioned hisself. What If They never had lost their BabyGirl?, and She was still here? Keeping them tight.

What would she look like..?, Would She look Cookie but have his personality and mood swings? Or the other way around?

He smiled, just imagining his babygirl..having his looks and her mother's attitude..He sucked his bottom lip, thinking..How Would they be if Cookie never lost their BabyGirl?

Would they still have built their empire?, Would have Cookie went to jail?, Would she have been the heart to keep them together?

He placed a kiss on Cookies temple before uttering a 'sorry.' He stared at her before turning to his side of the bed, Why Did He have to fuck up again?, Why did God not want them together so bad?

He just wanted to go to their old ways, go back to them, Go back to Cookie and Lucious, They could barely have a conversation without going at eachother throats.

He gazed at his wife once again before drifting off to sleep.

**_24 Years Ago,_ **

_Andre was sound asleep behind hearing his door open, Jamal quietly crepted into his room. "Dre?" Jamal softly asked, shaking his older brother._

_Andres eyes fluttered making Jamal smile, Andre slowly opened his eyes. "What do you want birdbrain?" Andre asked making Jamal frown but He brushed it off._

_"We go to Mommy's and Daddy Room." Jamal told him, making Andre look at him weird. "Why?"_

_"Because I want to." Was All Jamal said, before hopping off of Andre's bed. "Come On, Dre..it'll be fun!" Jamal told him with a smile, before running off._

_Andre rubbed his eyes, shaking his head at his younger brother before getting out of his bed and following him._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Lucious awaken hearing his kids screaming his name, "What Mal?," He heard his pregnant wife drowsily say, as their 3 year old plopped on their bed, and their 6 year old right behind him. Lucious sleepily stared at his children, He stretched out his arm before placing a kiss on Cook's cheek and rubbing her belly._

_Jamal suddenly hopped back up quick, confusing Lucious. "Whatchu do that fa?" Lucious asked as Jamal held an disgusted face. "Mommy's wet." Jamal said making A Smile form on Lucious's face._

_That Morning they hoped for a BabyGirl but they got Hakeem big headed ass, But It was Okay, They both were still happy with Keem._

_Well Lucious was, Cookie was disappointed but still loved Hakeem either way, and wouldn't change him fa a thang._

**_Present Time,_ **   
**_At The Lyon's Den._ **

"And that was how you were reproduced." Jamal grinned making Hakeem make a disgusted face at him. "Why am I listening to you?" Hakeem asked, moving away from his brother.

Jamal smiled, as Andre sat next to them. "You remember that time when dad tried to change Keem?" Andre asked making Jamal laugh and Hakeem's eyebrows.

"Oh Yeah!, When Ma Left him alone with us to go wit aunt Candace and Carol?" Jamal asked, Andre nodded with a smile. "Mhm, Keem was about 6 months then." Andre spoke, as Jamal leaned back in his seat. "And Dad was not ready at all for mom to leave." Jamal added.

"That's the day He said his first word." Andre chuckled out, shaking his head. "Which I had to beat yo daddy's ass afterwards." Cookie said, as Her and Lucious walked in. Hakeem's eyebrows knitted.

"What?, Why?" He questioned, confused. "What was my first word?" Hakeem asked, Lucious rubbed the back of his neck before responding.

"Fuck." Lucious blurted making Hakeem turn to him shocked. "Huh?, What." Hakeem asked, Jamal turned to him. "Your first word was Fuck, Dumbass Is you slow?" Jamal asked making him frown.

"Leave My Baby Alone." Cookie told Jamal, before kissing Keem's forehead. Hakeem smiled as Jamal mugged him before looking his mother and father up and down.

"Whats with you love birds today?, Why everybody actin' different." Jamal asked, eyeing his parents. "You felt a different vibe too?" Andre asked, Jamal slowly nodded.

"Yeah." He trailed, Hakeem's eyes trailed as He watched his parents interaction. "Me Too.." Hakeem blurted as His Dad leaned back on the counter which was far away from his mother.

"Whatchu mean?" Cookie asked, acting dumbfounded. "You and Dad." Jamal said, pointing to the gap between them. Usually they would be so close, cuddled up next to eachother like some love sick teenagers.

"Me and Your Mother—Nothing Is Wrong wit your father and I." Cookie said, side-eyeing Lucious as He stared at her.

"Ima go wash up." Andre blurted, easing his way out of the kitchen. "Yeah, I needa change my clothes anyways." Jamal said, following behind him. It was just the couple and Hakeem. He stared at his parents.

"Ima go.." he trailed, trying find a way out as his parents eyed him. "clean my room before it's time to eat?" Hakeem said, with a questioning look on his face making Lucious and Cookie confused..He never cleans his room.

"Ight, Love Yall." They heard their mother blurt as They walked out. "Mhm." Jamal echoed as His Mother turned to his dad with a glare. "They asses lying." Hakeem blurted, making his Brothers nod in agreement. "Sholl Is." Jamal spat out.

"Look at what you did." Cookie snapped, making Lu's eyebrows knit together. "What I did?!, you the one actin' different!" Lucious snapped at her, She looked at him in disbelief. "Actin' Different?!" She asked him, He smacked his teeth.

"Yeah!, and why the fuck we can't tell them?! They grown ass men that can handle that we fighting!" Lucious spat at her, She let out a frustrated breath. "Cause We ain't fighting and plus they don't need to know our business!, you always wanna tell them shit Lucious!, bringing other people in our business." Cookie said, making him stare at her before chuckling.

"Mayne I can't even bring people in our business cause of yo controlling ass!" Lucious spat, She stared at him. "Controlling!?" She asked him, in disbelief. "Yes Controlling!, You think you da big boss Cookie but you ain't and you need to stoppin thinkin you is!" He snapped making her shut up, and purse her lips at him. It went silent.

"I needa drink." He spat, before pushing past her and walking out. "Where is you goin?" She asked him, He just continued walking until He froze when He got to the door. "I told you I needa drink." He said to her, placing his hand on the door and opening the door.

"The Bar ova there." She said, He turned to look her before sighing, shaking his head and walking out. She stared at the door as He shut it behind him, before shaking her head. Cookie crept up the stairs slowly, placing her hand on the railing as She walked up.

She walked towards their room, before closing her eyes and letting out a breath. That Man was Something else..There was always something about them, They could never be happy. It's like God Hates them together or something. She opened the door, before feeling a gun on her head. Her eyes widen before slowly turning her head to see who It was. "Don't worry, I just wanna talk." The Voice said, lowly. Well the gun to her head says other ways.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked him, Damon smiled. "Tomorrow..Y'all hosting a party at Leviticus Right?" He asked her, her eyes slightly widen again. "Damon.." She said, making him chuckle. "I wanna be your plus-one." He said, making her shake her head.

"Lucious—I do not care about no Damn Lucious." He said making her sigh and nod slowly. He smiled removing the gun for her head.

"Wear something Pretty." He said, before trying to place a kiss on her lips but She curved him, making him kiss her cheek. Damon chuckled before walking out. _How the hell did He get in anyways?..._ She asked herself. Cookie sighed before sitting on her bed, staring into the distance for a minute. A Few Hours Later, She was in her bed staring up at the ceiling stuck inside her thoughts. First Off, Where was Lucious? Second..What was He doing? Truthfully, She needed him at this moment. After the Damon thing She needed to talk to him, And For Once She wanted to. She just hoped He wasn't doing unforgivable, again.

"What's Up Witchu?" A Voice asked, She looked up to see The One and Only Lucious Lyon. He smelled like Liquor, She eyed him. "Where have you been?, You missed dinner." She asked him, He looked at her like She was dumb. "I know, and The Bar." He told her, like it was obvious.

"Now what's up with you?" He asked again, as He undressed hisself about to take a long ass shower but He needed to hear what was with Cookie first.

"I'll tell you after you shower.." She said, She couldn't bare to smell that while talking to him making him nod. She sighed as She heard him walk towards the bathroom and The Water turn on. She couldn't handle that smell on him, brought back too much memories. Goods and Bads.

He soon came back, in a white tank top and some shorts. He sat beside her. "Now what's wrong?" He asked her, again. "Damon came." She admitted to him, He stared at her, She stared back at him. He wasn't finna say nothing!?

"And..?" He asked, waiting for her to continue making her raise a brow, AND?! "Whatchu mean And?" She asked him, He sighed. "What did He come for?" He asked her, She gave him a look.

"He said..He wanted to be my plus-one to the Leviticus party." She admitted to him, He stared at her plainly before nodding. "Okay." He told her, way too calm for her liking.

"Did He touch you?" Lucious asked her, She shook her head. "He tried to kiss me but I curved him." She said to him, He nodded.

"Ight, Good." He said, with a smile before laying down in bed, not even giving a kiss like He usually before He went to sleep even when They were mad at eachother.

Not even a goodnight, She sighed before laying down in bed.

**_Two Night's Later..._ **

Cookie sighed, walking into Leviticus with her head down. She wasn't ready for tonight, She really wanted to be with her children and Her Husband, but Life wasn't meant to be easy.

Lucious lifted her head up, As He walked beside her. The Cameras flashed, capturing a beautiful picture of them. "Keep your head up, Baby." He said, flashing a smile at the cameras before kissing her cheek. She smiled at the cameras as Lucious wrapped her arm around her.

"Lucious, Cookie over here!" They heard someone yell, before turning their heads. Cameras started flashing, taking pictures of them. Lucious smiled before turning to Cookie, and placing a deep kiss on her lips making everyone go wild.

Cookie smiled, before wiping her lipstick off from his face as They strolled out. As soon as They did, their children started strolling down.

"Hey Dad." Hakeem said, giving him a side-hug. Lucious gave him son a small nod before Hakeem picked up Bella as Prince was taking photos with Tiana. Cookie smiled, at them. "Ma." Hakeem said, smiling and kissing his mother's cheek. "Hey Baby." She smiled, as Andre walked over.

She gave him a hug, "Hey Mama." He said, before pulling away and dapping his father up. Hakeem stared at his dad, He was more quiet then usual.

"Hey Ma, Dad." Jamal said, walking In, without Kai and Xavier, Just Lola. He kissed his mother's cheek before shaking his father's hand. "Hey Mal, Where's Kai and Xavier?" Cookie asked her, Jamal looked at her before smiling down at Lola.

"Just wanted to bring Lola today." He said, making his mother smile before Lucious eyes the man walking towards then. "Lyons." A Voice spoke, making them turn. The Boys scowled the man, As He grabbed Cookie's hand making Lucious close his eyes and let out a breath.

Him and Cookie walked off, making the boys confused. Why didn't their father follow him? "Ima need something strong." Lucious said, He very much needed something strong tonight, Lucious started walking over to the bar. The Boys stared at their father and mother before turning to eachother.

"Something ain't right." Jamal said, shaking his head. "And we need to find what that something Is.." He continued making his brothers nod.  
————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued,**   
**Comment, Vote and Share!**   
**Thoughts/Rants?**


	9. 9 | The Cub's Confusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys grow confused with their parents, and Lucious fucks up again.

  
**Chapter 9 | The Cub'a Confusion.**

The Cub's watched as The Lyoness wrapped her arms around the Enemy at Leviticus, The Lyon Head no where to found.

"What the fuck?" Hakeem asked, his eyebrows kissed as confused as his brothers. "What's Happening?" Jamal asked, as Andre looked around for his father. "Where's Dad?" Andre asked, and in seconds Lucious popped up.

"You called?" He asked, It was Sudden So It scared Hakeem and made Andre and Jamal turned him, "You like the Devil just popping up outta no where." Hakeem commented, Jamal smirked and nodded. "Evil and Mischief." He said, squinting his eyes at his father.

"The Head Lyon of All Lyons, Always have to be evil and mischief..To Scare all the Predators away." Andre spoke, before taking a sip of his drink.

"But I mean Like—Does He have to scare everyone away?, like I mean calm it down a little Mufussa." Jamal said, chuckling a lil and shaking his head. Andre eyed his father, His father gave off more of a Scar vibe then Mufussa to him, but He just shrugged it off.

"But Wait—If He's Mufussa, You Simba Mal?" Hakeem asked, turning to his brother. Jamal eyebrows kissed "Fuck No!" He yelled, making Lucious at him.

"You're just like him!" Hakeem told him, Andre nodded in agreement..Jamal was more like Lucious then any of them. "Stop saying thatttt!" Jamal whined making Lucious feel a typa way.

"Damn, Am I that bad?" Lucious asked, a little offended. "Yes!" His sons all yelled, Lucious glared at his sons making them all laugh.

The Laughs quickly lowered down when Damon and Cookie walked over, The Lyoness looked uncomfortable.

Jamal stared at his mother, His brothers did the same, As their father looked off into the distance before downing his drink, as The bartender handed him another one.

"Jamal, Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding how was it?" Damon asked him, Jamal stared at him, his jaw twitching. "It was good, So Bad you couldn't make it." Jamal said, sarcastically. "Mm..Hakeem how's the kids?" He asked Hakeem next, Hakeem looked him up and down.

"Mayne don't talk to me." He said, making Lucious chuckle before taking his drink to the head, Cookie eyed him. "What the fuck wrong witcho duck ass?" He asked him, Damon shook his head."An—Don't even think to speak to me." Andre spat, making Lu smirk as Cookie began to get irritated by Damon squeezing her arm.

"Boys-" Cookie started to say but Suddenly Cookie made a face of disgust, making Jamal grab her and run out.

Lucious eyebrows kissed, as He watched Cookie and Jamal both quickly rushed the bathroom.

"I'm never eating fucking sushi again." Cookie said, puking making Jamal laugh. "You've never liked it, Why eat it now?" He asked, confused..Cookie turned to him.

"Damon made me." She told him, as He held out a paper towel. "Speaking of Damon..I know I don't really like y'all being all lovey dovey..But why you so close to him and not pops?" He asked, making her look back at the toilet and not staring him in the eyes.

"I can't tell you." She told him, Jamal frowned. "Mom.." He trailed making her look up at him.

"Is something happening between you and Dad?" He asked, Cookie looked at him before standing up. She took the paper towel out of Jamal's hand, and wiped her mouth.

"Jamal, Stay in your place this between and ya father." She said, starting to wash her hands.

Jamal frowned at his mother, "Mom! What did Dad Do?, Or What did you do?..The Man don't even look hurt!..Are you guys over with?" Jamal asked her, Cookie didn't respond. "Mom!" He shouted, pissing Cookie off."Jamal drop it!" She snapped at him, He frowned.

"You're not a child anymore right?, you have your own life..Worry about yourself and stop worrying about me and ya father." He stared at her before storming out of the bathroom making Cookie sigh.

Soon as He Did Damon went in right after him, Jamal angrily stormed over to his brothers and dad. "Is Mom Okay?" Hakeem asked, Jamal frowned thinking his father would be the one to ask..But He just walked away.

"You get anything?" Hakeem asked, when His father walked away, Jamal shook his head making them frown.

"What's happening to them?" Andre asked, Jamal shrugged. "Ion know, but it's..weird." Jamal admitted to them.

**A Couple Hours Later.**

Lucious sighed, staring into the distance. He couldn't bare seeing Cookie in the arms of Damon, So He kept separating hisself from everyone.

It didn't feel right seeing someone else in the arms of his wife, the love of his life, his queen. He wished He could do something but He couldn't, at this point Damon had them all wrapped around his finger. Lucious wanted to just kill him so everything could be over with but..Cookie said No, and Whatever Cookie says, goes.

He had no choice, He was sprung on that woman and He wasn't scared to admit it. He smiled before licking his lips, and sipping the drink from the glass in his hand.

Suddenly He felt a hand touch his back, making him turn as The Figure sat beside him. It was A Female. A Pretty One.

Every female here, besides his Lyoness of course. Looked like they just got up outta bed or something. He eyed the female as She ordered her a drink.

"Mr. Lyon, Why you sitting over here alone? I would've thought you'd be on your wive's arm after you left me for her." The Voice spoke, He recognized that voice from anything. It was that sweet girl..Well not so sweet anymore girl, Yana.

Lu stared at her before shrugging his shoulders and downing his drink. "Thought Wrong'," Lucious blurted, not even looking at her. She grinned.

"Shes on the arm of my father huh?, Very Odd." She said, smiling as She watched his jaw twitch, She decided to add to that fuel that was already lit. "Real Odd.." She grinned at him as He turned to her.

"What do you want?" He asked her, She smirked. "I was just wondering if you needed someone to ease off that pain and stress for you.." She told him, her hand caressing his arm. He looked down at her hand, before looking up at her.

Lucious didn't know what happened, One minute they're at the bar the next they're in a private room making out. He couldn't lie, but He needed a stress reliever right now. Everything with Cooks and Damon, his mind was going wild.

Their tongues fighting for dominance, Which Lucious overpowered as He slid off his suit jacket. What the hell was He doing?!, He couldn't break his Cookie Monster's heart again..But Yet, He couldn't bring hisself to stop even If He tried.

"Come On Daddy, Take All This." Yana seductively said, making Lu let out a low growl into the kiss. He suddenly froze hearing the private room door open. It's like He knew, He knew who ever walked into this room..It wasn't gonna be good for either of them.

"You dirty bastards!" with quickness Lu pulled away from Yana, his eyes connecting with his wife's. Yana grinned, before wiping her lip stick off of Lucious's mouths as He still held her by the waist. He noticed what He was doing and quickly released her. "Cooks—" He began but She shook her head.

"I trusted you again, and you do this? I can't believe you!" She shouted, before letting out A low chuckle. Yana smirked, watching the couple unfold.

"Baby.." Lucious started as He step towards her. She put her hand out stopping him dead in his tracks. "Lucious, I'm done with you and yo' dirty ways. We're through!" She spat, fighting her tears as She walked out the room. He stared at the door as She walked out, She couldn't do that..They were married, So She couldn't just up and leave him like that.. _Right_?

Lucious turned his head, his eyes connecting with Yana's. He wanted to beat that smirk off of her damn face, but To Your Shock This Ruthless Lyon didn't believe in hitting women. He glared at her, before grabbing his jacket and leaving. He needed to catch up with Cookie.

His eyes scanned Leviticus In Search for Cookie, but He couldn't find her. His Son's eyed his movements as He stepped towards them.

"Where's your mother?," Lu asked them, Andre eyed his father, His Shirt was unbuttoned, pants half undone and He had his jacket in his hand like He just got done doing something.

"She just ran out, What happened?!" Hakeem asked him, Jamal's eyes hardened at his father..He thought his dad was better then this?, His mind went left quick. "What did you do?, Man I swear If you broke her heart again.." Jamal growled, but Lucious didn't pay him no mind. He wasn't in the mood to go tic for tac with Mal about his mother's feelings, The Only Thing He could focus on was her, So He needed to find _Cookie_.

"Which Way She Go Keem?" Lucious asked his youngest, Hakeem pointed to the back door making Jamal shove him as His father's eyes darted towards the door watching as The Back Door slowly shut behind the person walking out, The Lyon quickly jetted towards the back door but when He reached it, He was already too late..She was gone.

Lucious washed his hands over his face, He fucked up again..Maybe Bigger then Last Time, He looked up at the sky before pulling out his cell, and calling for a car. He ain't care about nothing, He was on the chase for his Cookie Monster Right Now.  
————————————————————————  
 _Long Run,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **TBC,**  
 **Vote, Comment and Share!**  
 **Thoughts?** 🤔


	10. 10 | I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucious cheats on Cookie, He sits and think about all his troubles, while Cookie finally comes to a decision and does something she’s been thinking about for a while.

Chapter 10 | I'm sorry.

Lucious washed one of his hands over his face, As He held a glass in the other hand. After hours of Phone calls after Phone Calls, Chasing after Chasing. He couldn't find her no damn where, Where ever She was had to be secret or some bullshit.

Why did He fuck up again?, He always wondered Why She didn't trust him?, Why She couldn't just forget about everything and see the good in him once more like She Use to?

And This Is Why, Cause of his dumb ass ways. He never means to hurt her, cause He yearns for her, He needs her, He loves her. But Yet there He was.

Why Did He do that?!, He couldn't even utter the thought of doing that..Yet It Happened.

He downed his glass, before sighing and leaning deeper in his seat.

He fucked up.

Big Time.

But They've both fucked up..Everyone fucks up, There's always fails in every marriage. But He just hoped, there wouldn't be one this go around.

She was his muse. His heart, The reason it even beated. Without her, He was nothing.

He grabbed a paper and pin, He didn't know what He was about to. He just wrote..

Letting out a breath, He let his brain wonder as His Hands wrote his heart out. He looked up picking up their photo, when they first got married.

She was just pregnant with Andre, After her miscarriage with their princess.

It broke them to pieces but Andre was a breather and a fresh start for them.

After Andre..It Came Jamal, Then Keem..If She didn't get locked up, They would've had a football field of kids. Lucious smiled at the sight of Having a whole bunch a kids.

Hey, They might fight, scream, yell at eachother say things they don't mean but they loved eachother.

He loved her and couldn't imagine his life without her, and He hoped she still felt the same.

He tapped his pen on the table, thinking about her..His Lover, His Bestfriend, His Partner in crime, His Ride Or Die..The Mother of his children..His Wife, His One and Only..May He go On?, He could go on and on about Cookie cause She was his, The One for him.

He couldn't believe it He fucked up again, The Look on her face that night just broke him into pieces.

He promised, He'd never ever do it again..and look at them!, He did it.

Lucious wrote his feelings away, drinking and letting everything out.

He needed her..but It seemed like everytime He had her, something never failed to pull them apart.

Lucious balled up a piece of paper, and threw it on the ground.

His Head was throbbing, He stood up walking across the office almost falling.

He reached up to his gun box, as He did He seen something..Something He never thought He'd want to open or see again.

He grabbed the box, before taking it to his desk.

He grabbed his Keys, unlocking it.

Opening it, It was filled with letters..He never sent to Cookie.

Yes, He wrote them..but never sent them.

as He read through the letters, Suddenly He remembered the melody He sang when He was kidnapped, He quickly took out a new piece of paper and began to write again.

But He Knew He couldn't write music, without his muse..

A Few Week's Later,

Lucious and Cookie haven't talked since that night, She was barely home and When She was home Either He wasn't there or they just didn't talk.

Or sometimes She either locked herself in a guest room and buried herself in work or Pack some clothes and It was one of them days, She packed herself some clothes and was about to leave.

He was getting sick of it, He was her husband Dammit, and She was his wife. And She was treating him like He was some nigga She dropped by to talk to time to time.

He knew He hurt her but couldn't she see that He was sorry?, He didn't mean to.

He needed her, He was feeling worse and worse everyday She was away from him. He knew It was dumb but He hoped everyday that She found a way to forgive him.

"Cookie.." She heard him utter making her turn to him, He was sitting in the family room.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing up, She stared at him before looking at the door.

"That's none of your concern." She said looking back at him. He glared at her, It wasn't his concern? It was actually all of his concern, She was his wife for gods sake. "It Is, I am your husband." He said making her chuckle, "Now you're my husband." She said, rolling her eyes. He stared at her, before sighing.

"I've been your husband, now where are you going?" He asked, walking towards her. "To Damon's." She told him, Nonchalantly, He glared at her. "You've been going over there for a minute, you're never home." Lucious told her, She sucked her teeth.

"Man I'm 'home.' Right now." She spat at him, pissing him off. "Damn It Woman you know what I mean!" He snapped at her, She just stared at him.

"Why are you over there so fucking much?" Lucious asked, She just stared at him again before replying. "I'm playing along Lucious." She replied, pissing him even more off.

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit!" He snapped at her, "You need to spend time with your husband, not the fucking enemy cooks." He told her, making her scoff at the 'husband.'

"He's more of husband then you ever been." She spat at him, He paused looking at her offended. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He actually cares for me, listens to me, cater to me..and Doesn't cheat!, something that seems like its so hard for you not to do..All you do is start a fight or talk about empire!, You act like Empire's your wife more then I am." She told him, Lucious stared at her before scoffing. Start a fight?, Now that's all her.

"You care about Empire more then your own wife, or your sons Lucious." She spoke, Lucious's eyebrows kissed. "I do that to provide for y'all!, y'all wouldn't be nothing without me!" Lucious yelled, Cookie stared at him before breaking out into laughs making him stare at her.

"What's funny Cook?" He asked, not really even caring. "It's funny that you think we would be nothing without you." She said making him look at her.

"In all honesty..We would've better off without you." She said, making him shut up. "The time you were kidnapped.." She trailed, His eyebrows knitted staring at her. "What about it?" He asked, "Were the best days of my entire life." She spat, breaking his little heart, That He had left, One That Only even opened for her.

He stared at her, speechless..Like How could she say that?..It had to be just words right?

They were both mad, saying things they didn't mean..So That's not how She really felt right?, Cookie let out a breath.

"Maybe He was right.." She trailed making Lucious stare at her. "About?" He asked, trying not to sound hurt, but failed you could hear the pain in his voice.

Cookie stared at him, before sighing and pulling something out of her purse. "Lucious..I want a divorce." She said making his eyebrows knit as He tilted his head at her. She was playing right?

————————————————————————

Long Run,

To Be Continued,

Comment, Share and Vote!

I'm back! (:

Cookies divorcing Lucious though?? 😬


End file.
